Golden Heart
by falaviamilk
Summary: Kary, the Wildmage and Numair Salamin's daughter, was an outcast, never had any friends. One day she bumps into someone. The began to have a fast growing friendship. Her newfound friend is gone with his knight master. As the days grow longer, Kary thinks


Dissy: All the characters (except my made ups) belong to Tamora Pierce. And all that good stuff blah blah!  
  
Summary: An outcast? I think so! Weird? Sure. All Kartif wanted to do is fit in. But, she couldn't. Why? She had a mix between her mother and father's gift. She couldn't controll herself. Her powerful gift causes her to become hyper. Follow a girl as she finds a friend, a first love, and a place where she belongs.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Mother!" a 14 year old girl yelled happily, running to the Wildmage. "Welcome home! Me and Daddy have been waiting so long!" The young woman had been gone for 3 months, spying on the Scanrans and helping out with the war.  
  
"Darling, is that you?" Numair happily embraced his wife, kissing her hair gently," I've missed you"  
  
"I've missed you too," Daine smiled," What have you two been doing as I was gone?"  
  
"Daddy taught me more spells! I practiced my archery and sword fighting! Daddy! Mommy! You know what?" The 14-year-old was acting like a young child, jumping up and down, "Yesterday, I talked to all the mice! They were so nice to me! So I got them a big chunk of cheese!"  
  
Daine looked at her lover, worried. Could she be a wildmage? She only has the gift, though, or so they thought, "Kartif, sweetie, I want you to go outside and practice shooting. Daddy and I want to talk about something."  
  
"Ok mother!" Kartif went to her room in Numair's tower and grabbed her long bow and her quiver. The girl walked silently out of the tower, humming.  
  
Instead of going to the field to practice, she slouched against a wall. She looked down at herself. She wore a plain white shirt with tan breeches. She had her mother's smoky curls and her mother's blue-grey eyes. She was tall for age; she definitely got that from her father. She was also slim. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she have any friends? She stood up and sighed, might as well save that question for later, I need to practice.  
  
Kartif kept her eyes down. She was suddenly saddened by her lack of friends. Suddenly she fell to the ground. She had bumped into something. Not something;someone. "Oh! Gods I'm sorry!" She quickly got up and held her hand out for the fallen person, who grabbed it and smiled.  
  
"It's ok. Who might you be? I'm Jonathan. . " He looked just a year older than her. He held out a tanned hand. He had sapphire blue eyes and dark, smooth hair.(Guess who he might be? *cough * Roald's son *cough *)  
  
Instead of taking his hand, she bowed, she hated to curtsy, it was so. girlish. She had long since banished being girlish. "What gives me, Kartif Salamin, the pleasure of meeting His Royal Highness on such a fine day?"  
  
Prince Jonathan just smiled and said," All of my friends call me Jon. Where might you be going?"  
  
"To the archery field yo- I mean Jon. You may come if it pleases you. And if we are to be friends, call me Kary.," She stood up from her bow and started walking in the direction of the archery field.  
  
Jon ran after her. "You know, you are very strange Kary?" he asked with his hands casually sticking a hand in his sapphire breeches..  
  
"Yes, that's why I don't have any friends"  
  
Jon was surprised, why didn't a girl as wonderful as her have and friends? He smiled "You have me. Don't I count?"  
  
"Yes. I used to not have any friends. Now I have one." She laughed and they walked to the archery field.  
  
"Numair, I think she has wild magic" Daine said, worried," But why hasn't she said anything until now? I guess we'll just have extra to teach her. I think it's a bit too much to put on a little girl, though."  
  
"She has been able to remember everything I taught her though," Numair placed a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
  
Next chappie preveiw: It's the end of the summer? What does that mean? Kary and Jon have become close friends. Jon has to go away to finish his squire training. Kary is able to send letters to him where ever he is with his night master, but it's not enough. Will she find a way to see him?  
  
I hope you like it! I'll get the second chapter up asap! Now why don't you click on the pretty little button on your left. 


End file.
